In the past, high pressure cartridge cases, whether brass, steel or aluminum, have been characterized by thick metal sections in the head and relatively thick walls in order to withstand the high pressures, generally in the range of 50,000 to 70,000 psi, which are developed on firing. Because of the thick sections, the conventional brass or steel cartridge cases are relatively heavy, and aluminum cartridge cases for high performance guns are expensive due to the use of special aluminum alloys to provide adequate strength.